Airships of Essamal
Airship Recognition Guide The Essamal sky is home to many kinds of airships. The Tengal empire favors designs modeled after the ancient monsters of the long dead Oceans of Essamal, while the Warlords of the Merged Fey lands prefer a more traditionall boat design that has been modified for flight. Presented her eare the differentclasses of vessels encounter to date. Deckplans of the various ships will appear later. Our Essamal campeign will also be using a variant of Ship Combat Rules. A ship's cost listed here does not include shipboard ballistas, catapults, or any other traditanal weaponry. It does include specialized weapons such as graplers and cannons. Each standard ballista or catapult adds 1,000 gp to the ship's cost. Bombard This relatively new class of Tengal warship is built around a massive magical cannon that fires devastating stone or iron spheres. You must have the favor of the Tengal empire to buy this ship. *Cost: 100,000 gp *Standard/Minimum crew: 40/10 *Statistics: hp 1,000; Bloodied 500; AC 28, Fortitude 25, Reflex 5 *Standard Weapons: 2 ballistas (see cannon ''below) *Arcane Cannon: Ranged 100/200; +15 vs. AC; 5d10 + 100 Damage. This weapon requires a crew of 8 to operate: six to load the weapon (1 Standard action for each crewmember) and two to fire it (1 Standard action for each crewmember) Dragonship The dragonships sees frequent use as a dragonborn fleet flaship or a Sky Kings floating palace. Although lightly armed, it usually comes with a complement of dragonborn archers as well as various magical protections. The ship includes a temple of Bahamut or Tiamat (owners preference). *Cost: 80,000 gp *Standard/Minimum Crew: 40/8 *Statistics: hp 800; Bloodied 400; AC 25, Fortitude 20, Reflex 5 *Standard Weapons: 2 ballistas Eel Ship A sleek craft designed for patrolling earthmotes and defending harbors, it is a short range vessel. *Cost: 15,000 gp *Standard/Minimum Crew: 10/3 *Statistics:hp 150; Bloodied 75; AC 25, Fortitude 20, Reflex 10 *Standard Weapons: 1 ballista, 1 catapult Galleon A commen sight in the Essamal skys, produced in the Elven shipyards in Merged Fey. Appreciated for its speed, versatility , and espicially cargo capacity. *Cost: 80,000 gp *Standard/Minimum Crew: 25/10 *Statistics: hp 800; Bloodied 400; AC 25, Fortitude 22, Reflex 5 *Standard Weapons: 2 ballistas, 1 catapult Hammership Resembling a hammerhead shark of old Essamal, this large vessel trades maneuverability and speed for resilience and has plenty of space for cargo. *Cost: 100,000 gp *Standard/Minimum Crew: 25/8 *Statistics: hp 1,000; Bloodied 500; AC 28, Fortitude 25, Reflex 5 *Standard Weapons: 1 ballista, 2 catapults Lamprey Ship The bow of this small, sturdy attack vessel is equiped with a grapple. The lamprey is used to deploy strike teams onto enemy ships and has also achieved popularity among pirates. Its cargo capacity is poor. *Cost: 25,000 gp *Standard/Minimum Crew: 12/3 *Statistics: hp 250; Bloodied 125; AC 28, Fortitude 25, Reflex 10 *Standard Weapons: 4 Ballistas (see also ''Grappler below) *Grappler: Melee 1; targets ships only; +17 vs. AC; the target is grabbed untill the lamprey ship releases the grappler or is bloodied. Both ships are immobilized for as long as the target is grabbed. The lamprey ship cannot make grappler attacks while bloodied. Octopus Ship Designed for people who like to travel in style, this lightly armed vessel provides luxurious accomomodations and plenty of space for entertaining guests. The octopus ship is commonly used by dignitaries and diplomatic envoys. *Cost: 100,00 gp *Standard/Minimum Crew: 30/10 *Statistics: hp 1,000; Bloodied 500; AC 25, Fortitude 22, Reflex 5 *Standard Weapons: 2 Eldritch catapults (see below) *Eldritch Catapult: Ranged 50/100; +15 vs. AC; 4d10 +10 damage. An ''eldritch catapult ''is controlled from a magical control circle aboard the octopus ship. One crew member is required to operate the weapon. Aiming and firing the weapon requires a move action and a standard action respectively. Squidship Designed for small crews, this sturdy ship resembles a squid in design and has limited cargo capacity. Its speed is a favorite among pirates. *Cost: 50,000 gp *Standard/Minimum Crew: 12/4 *Statistic: hp 500; Bloodied250; AC 27, Fortitude 24, Reflex 5 *Standard Weapons: 2 ballistas, 1 catapult Farseer This heavily armed warship is the mainstay of the Merged Fey fleet, and it gets its name from the fact that its bridge doubles as an observatory, makeing it an excelent scout. *Cost: 90,000 gp *Standard/Minimum Crew: 40/10 *Statistics: hp 900; Bloodied 450; AC 25, Fortitude 22, Reflex 5 *Standard Weapons: 6 ballistas, 4 catapults Stingray This stealth craft doesn't have much space for cargo but is swift and agile. While stealthed, the stingray employs its magical control circle by one of its crew members. It cannot fire its weapons well this craft is invisible as the objects breaking the invisibility barrior will destroy the magical circle killing the crewmember ( +17 vs. Reflex; 8d10 + 50 damage). Other invisible ships can see this ship as it can see them. This class of vessel is often used for espionage and surface exploration. *Cost: 30,000 gp *Standard/Minimum Crew: 10/3 *Statistics: hp 300; Bloodied 150; AC 25, Fortitude 20, Reflex 10 *Standard Weapons: 1 ballista, 1 catapult Tradesman Second only to the galleon in popularity, this ship resembles a fish in its desgin being created by the Tengal empire's shipyards. It boasts impressive cargo space and comfortable living quarters but has limited weapons. *Cost: 50,000 gp *Standard/Minimum Crew: 18/6 *Statistics: hp 500; Bloodied 250; AC 25, Fortitude 20, Reflex 10 *Standard Weapons: 1 ballista, 1 catapult Turtleship This stealth craft has an impressive ammount of cargo space and defences. While stealthed, the Turtleship employs its magical control circle by one of its crew members. It cannot fire its weapons well this craft is invisible as the objects breaking the invisibility barrior will destroy the magical circle killing the crewmember ( +17 vs. Reflex; 8d10 + 50 damage). Other invisible ships can see this ship as it can see them. *Cost: 75,000 gp *Standard/Minimum Crew: 20/8 *Statistics: hp 750; Bloodied 375; AC 28, Fortitude 25, Reflex 5 *Standard Weapons: 3 ballistas, 1 catapult WaterAirship The Deva's and their supporters of freed Genasi travel around in these ships powered by the Elemental Chaos. These ships are much faster then wind and steam powered ships as they utilize the elements in their primary state. *Cos: 90,000 gp (not readily available for purchase) *Standard/Minimum Crew: 16/8 *Statistics: hp 900; Bloodied 450; AC 27, Fortitude 25, Reflex 10 *Standard Weapons: 2 ballistas, 1 catapult